


Boy Division

by HeavenlyMess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Fic, Frerard, M/M, One Night Stands, Touring, Warped Tour, frob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess
Summary: Warped Tour 2004Somewhere in the middle of nowhere.Gerard promised Frank to spend the night with him after their set, but he doesn't show up...
Relationships: Bob Bryar/Frank Iero, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Warped 2020





	Boy Division

‘Truck stop!’ the driver yells.

Frank opens his eyes, not really sure where he is or what is happening. And there is Gerard, curled up next to him. He smells like he needs a shower and like he had too much to drink. Well, Frank did too.

Fuck, how much they drank the night before?

‘Gee, wake up,’ he whispers, careful that nobody hears him. They all know they sleep together, so he doesn’t know why he’s whispering. ‘We’re at the truck stop.’

‘Mhm,’ Gerard answers.

‘Let’s go.’

Frank gets out of his bunk, realizing he’s in his boxers, and wondering what the heck happened the night before and how far they got. It’s nothing new, but he hates being so out of it and not remembering.

But that’s how it usually is with them. Especially when Gerard gets drunk, which is a lot lately. And Frank is always there to take care of him when he’s so wasted he can’t even walk or talk, and when he passes out in the middle of the parking lot, Frank is always there to help him get up and make him better.

He tries to remember. Gerard came in the bus, already high as fuck – after being with Bert all day – and Frank was in the back lounge, already drunk himself. Gerard must have offered him something, and Frank must have taken it, just to be with him. Whatever happened after that, it’s all a blur.

He hops off the bus, in need of some coffee.

He has no idea where they are. It’s just miles of nothing around him. Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere, Kansas, probably. By now, he’s lost track of what city they’re playing or what day it is.

He walks in the convenience store and grabs a large cup of coffee for him and another one for Gerard, plus a bottle of painkillers. ‘How is he?’ he hears Mikey’s voice behind him, before he joins him in the condiment station.

‘He’s still asleep.’ Frank is aware that everyone knows, but no one ever mentions it. Especially not Mikey. But he knows the younger Way trusts him, and that means a lot. _I never meant to fall for your brother,_ he wants to say, but he knows it’s not the time.

‘Can’t believe I’m telling you this,’ Mikey says, almost in a whisper. ‘My brother can be an asshole sometimes. It’s his way of dealing with stuff. I know it’s wrong, but that’s how he is. Don’t take it personally.’

Frank nods. He knows, he’s known Gerard for a long time now. He just wishes it was different and he didn’t have to hurt him every time.

‘He does care about you. He’s just stupid.’

‘I know.’

‘But thank you for taking care of him.’

‘Always.’

He means it. He knows he’s going through some shit. But that’s no excuse to leave with fucking Bert McCracken and do whatever they do and forget about Frank.

Why did he have to fall in love with Gerard?

He ignores the pain and goes back to the bus to get him his coffee and the painkillers for his hangover.

‘Thank you, Frankie,’ he says, sitting next to him in the back lounge, leaving a kiss on his cheek and making him blush and causing all of his insides to melt. ‘Why are you always taking care of me?’

 _Because I love you, asshole,_ he wants to say. Instead, he just shrugs.

‘You know what?’ Gerard says. ‘Let’s do something tonight. You and me.’

Frank loves the idea. But he also knows he can’t get too excited. Most likely he’ll have to take care of him after another night of booze and drugs.

‘Let’s have a date.’

***

After making it to the venue and setting up their stuff, and playing under the sun in front of dozens of kids, and Gerard almost falling on his face as he was getting off the stage, Frank is sitting in the main area of the bus, having a beer – yes, he knows he’s a little hypocrite, but it’s just one – waiting for Gerard to show up.

He even took a quick shower outside.

And now he’s going through his third cigarette.

Who is he kidding? He knows he’s not showing up, and he knows why. He knows where Gerard is. But he doesn’t want to admit it, and lose faith in him even though he knows he should have a long time ago.

He wants to go find him and yell at him. Tell him that he loves him. Tell _everyone_ that he loves him. But he knows he shouldn’t.

He hears the others discussing something about something, but Frank doesn’t give a shit. He just wants to be with Gerard.

‘Hey – Frank,’ someone calls him. When he looks up, he sees Bob, the sound engineer for The Used. But they’ve toured together enough and now he’s a friend. ‘You wanna go for a cigarette?’

Frank knows what he’s here for.

So he nods.

When they’re outside, Bob offers him another cigarette and he takes it.

‘He’s with Bert, right?’ Frank asks. ‘That’s what you wanted to tell me?’

Bob nods. ‘I’m sorry.’ There’s a long silence, and Frank is trying hard not to let his anger show. It’s mostly hurt, though. He knew it was going to happen. He knew it. If anything, he’s angry at himself for having believed him. ‘I heard him say he couldn’t stay longer because he had plans. I knew he meant you.’

‘We’re that obvious?’

Bob doesn’t answer and just looks at him in a way that answers his question. ‘And I know he was planning on showing up, but it’s –’

‘I know.’

‘Look – I don’t want to know more than I already know, which is a lot. But he does care.’ Why did everyone tell Frank the same? He was tired of it. If he cared so much, he should be there, and not with Bert!

‘Well,’ Frank started. ‘Thanks for telling me.’

‘Of course.’

‘I don’t want to spend the rest of the night crying, so you want to play some video games?’

Bob nods and follows him inside the bus and straight to the back lounge. Someone got them a Nintendo 64, so they’re playing Super Mario, and Frank takes a blunt from his pocket and they share it. Frank giggles at Bob’s frustration, and Bob fake punches him.

Frank needed this.

Forget about everything else, including Gerard, and just relax.

Frank gets more beers and they go through a whole six-pack in ten minutes. They’re yelling at the TV, and doing a burp contest.

Bob is nice, and he’s thankful for Bob.

He lets him cry about Gerard, which is what Frank is doing right now, without asking any questions. He rubs his back to comfort him, and tells him it’ll be alright. ‘You really like him, huh?’

Frank nods. ‘I’m so stupid.’

‘No, you’re not. It happens.’ He doesn’t judge him, or makes feel like shit for being in love with someone he shouldn’t. He lets him cry on his shoulder and go on and on about how Gerard just needs someone who listens to him and that he’s willing to be that person, and to leave his girlfriend for him. And Bob tells him he’s a nice guy and he deserves better, and then Frank pushes himself forward and kisses him.

He doesn’t know why.

He just feels loved and protected around Bob.

And surprisingly, Bob doesn’t flinch. It’s almost as he was expecting it. And now he’s kissing him back, pushing his tongue down Frank’s throat and all.

Frank is savoring the kiss. It’s actually pretty hot. It makes him hungry for more. But he’s still expecting it to end at any moment. He knows Bob will soon realize what is happening and he’ll stop and regret it. But he doesn’t.

Instead, he pulls Frank by the shirt, and his other hand runs through his hair, while Frank’s run down his back.

In the brief second they break the kiss to get more comfortable, Frank looks at Bob straight in the eye, asking him if it’s okay to go on, without really asking, but Bob nods nonetheless.

So Frank pushes him forward so he’s laying on his back and starts unzipping his pants at the same time he licks his collarbone and bites his neck. When Frank’s hand finds Bob cock and gives it a little squeeze, Bob moans under him, so Frank continues, before pulling off his pants.

He hears Bob’s moans getting louder as he takes the tip in his mouth and that turns him on in a way he didn’t expect to. The chance of getting caught sends shivers down his spine, though they know they’ll never walk in on them.

Frank works him up so well, sucking and licking him, Bob is already crying he’s about to come, so Frank stops to kiss him. ‘Fuck me,’ he says.

‘You’re serious?’

Frank nods and they switch positions. Now Frank is under him, and out of the cushions he takes a bottle of lube, and a condom from his pocket, and hands them both to him.

‘How do you –’

‘The same way you would with a girl.’

Bob nods, and helps Frank out of his jeans and shirt, before applying lube on his fingers. ‘Ready?’

Frank nods, and Bob pushes the first finger in. The brown-haired man almost yells in pain but bites his hand instead. Another finger goes in, and then another, and Frank is finally starting to feel good every time Bob brushes his prostate. ‘Now.’

Bob puts on the condom and aligns himself to Frank’s entrance, who can see the panic in his eyes just a second before he pushes in. He starts slow, but soon finds a pace that has both of them panting and moaning. Frank holds tight around Bob’s neck, as he thrusts in and out of him. At first he had thought Bob wasn’t enjoying it, but by his face Frank can see he’s in the middle of something. ‘Faster,’ he says, and Bob obeys.

Frank starts jerking off at the same pace, but soon he feels the engineer’s hand replacing his around his cock, and he lets him.

He feels Bob convulsing on top of him, and he knows he’s already coming, just a second before Frank does, covering both of them in cum.

Bob lets his head rest on top of Frank, their breathing following the same rhythm, being the only noise in the room as they recover themselves.

And out of nowhere, Frank starts laughing, making Bob laugh too.

They don’t say anything else, and just stay there for a little longer. Frank wonders if he did it because he’s such a good friend he was trying to help him forget about Gerard for a while, or because he wanted to. But he appreciates it either way.

They soon put their clothes back on and head for a smoke. No one says anything when they see them walk by.

‘Thanks for keeping me company,’ Frank says, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

Bob just laughs. ‘Anytime.’ Frank laughs too, not sure if that means he’d be up for a repeat. ‘Anyway, just looking out for you, kid. He’s lucky to have you, and I just don’t want you to get hurt.’

Frank nods, blushing.

Bob starts to walk away, but then turns around and kisses Frank. It’s short and their lips are barely touching, but it’s warm and it makes Frank feel like someone cares. Maybe not in the same way, but still. ‘See you around?’


End file.
